Mary Had A Little Lamb
by supersoxfan5
Summary: This one's not really Puck and Quinn, it's Mark Salling and Dianna Agron. I love them together and I hope you love this story. I very much appreciate reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**As much as I love Quick, I'm addicted to Dianna Agron. You can tell that Mark and Dianna have great chemistry which is why I'm one those rare Salgron shippers still around (everyone's converted to achele, but not me).**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Di." Mark Salling greeted his co-star as he grabbed an apple from the craft service table beside Dianna Agron and sat down in his canvas monogrammed chair on the other side of her. He removed his red McKinley High varsity jacket to reveal a white v-neck and hung it on his chair. "Watcha readin'?" He asked with his mouth full of a ripe red delicious. Dianna lay comfortably in a chair similar to Mark's but with her name on it, casually reading. Upon realizing he was there, she looked up. "Sorry, what?" She asked, her cheeks already turning a light shade of red. "Oh, I just asked what you were reading." He replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Mark. <em>You know me<em>. What do you think I'm reading?" She asked with a snicker. Mark bit his lip in a knowing way "Gee, I don't know...Alice In Wonderland for like _the bazillionth time_?" He chuckled at her. "Ding ding! Correct" Dianna imitated the sound of a bell from some type of late night game show, making them both laugh. "Oh Di and her Alice in Wonderland. She'll star in a remake one day." he thought to himself.

They chatted idly for a few moments before Ian Brennan shouted to the pair, "Hey! We're doing the Puck/Lauren/Quinn scene at twelve, not one! Don't be late!" Mark looked at her biting his lip. "First time we've had a scene together in like eight months. Ya nervous?" He asked, using his fingers to shape his hair into the triangular form his mohawk made when pushed inward on both sides. She set her book down on his lap and smiled. "Actually yes. It's been so long, it'll be like the first time all over again." She replied. "Try not to call me a Lima Loser this time, babe." He chuckled and stroked her cheek momentarily. As he did so, Naya, HeMo, and Cory came bounding over to them, having just finished a scene. "Hey, guys", Cory remarked to Naya and Heather, "Is it me or is the sexual tension dam bursting over here?" They all laughed, including Mark and Dianna. Mark playfully punched the tall Canadian actor in the arm as they laughed together.

* * *

><p>"Roll camera!" Ryan Murphy shouted and began shooting the scene. Ashley Fink stood in front of a set locker that had a 'Vote Zizes for Prom Queen' poster taped to it. Mark stood in front of her, having a baseless conversation with her. Dianna strolled by, as her script said to do, and Ashley stopped her. "Hey, Fabray", she said stepping in front of the blonde. Mark couldn't help but hold his breath when he saw how beautiful she looked in her faded blue dress she'd brought from her actual closet at home. "I'm running for prom queen." The larger of the two women spoke her lines. "As a joke, you mean, right?" Di recited hers, staring at Ashley in disbelief. "You'll be voting for me, won't you, Puckerman?" Mark had been staring at Ashley's chest as his script said to do then looked up at Dianna in shock. "Whoa, what? You're actually talking to me, Fabray?" he mocked. "What the hell is your problem?", she asked him raising an eyebrow. "You have my child and I tell you I love you and then you don't talk to me for eight months? What the hell could possibly be my problem!" He countered angrily then linked arms with Ashley as they walked away from the small blonde. "And scene!" Brad Falchuk yelled as the crew turned off the overhead lights and shut off the camera. "That's a wrap for today! Enjoy your day off tomorrow!" Ryan spoke through his bullhorn.<p>

* * *

><p>The cast piled into their trailers to get undressed and take off their makeup. Mark and Cory had to share one because there was a shortage on trailer parking spaces. "Hey Coors Light" Mark said as he pulled off his shoes while sitting on his bed. "Yeah?" Cory replied as he sat down in front of the mirror they shared and wiped off his face powder with make-up remover wipes. "Do you think Naya's still into me? I loved her, but not that way. Like a really really close friend, not like a girlfriend." He asked his best friend from work. Cory turned around in the revolving make-up stool and looked at Mark. "I don't know, man. I think she's kinda over it." He said looking at him peculiarly. Mark looked back at him as he took off his shirt. "There was never anything to be upset about anyways. We dated<em> casually<em>, _not exclusively_. There's _only one woman_ I'd ever date exclus..." He trailed off, rubbing his mohawk nervously. "Ummm...that sorta just slipped out. _Do not tell anyone._" He said pointing a serious finger at him. "Alright then, dude. But just to finish the thought, who are you talking about?" Cory inquired. "D...no one, man. No one." Mark stammered, trying desperately to conceal the fact that he had almost just admitted to being in love with Dianna Agron. "Alright then" Cory laughed and changed into a pair of jeans and a Toronto Blue Jays t-shirt. Mark changed into one of his many t-shirts depicting some sort of bird and left with Cory, closing the trailer door behind them. "So you're really not gonna tell me, eh, birdfreak?" He said, wrapping his arm around them and giving him a nuggie as they walked to their cars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how'd you like chapter one of "Mary Had A Little Lamb"? The scene that Mark, Di, and Ashley shoot is actually going to happen, except for the fact that Mark won't be present in the scene and that's not the exact script wording. Also, the title comes from Dianna's tattoo that reads "Mary Had a Little Lamb", that references her mother (named Mary) and her nickname (Little Lamb).<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

_Chapter two of Mary Had A Little Lamb is here! I really hope you like it. Part I is from Dianna's POV. Part II will be Mark's. Part III will be all the events that ensue due to Part I's "action". __Reviews are much appreciated! Ps- the tweet at the top isn't real._

* * *

><p><strong>Tweet from CelebrityJuiceMag: #Dianna Agron, the blonde beauty from #Glee, has just been sighted at #JFK Airport! Easter with the fam? Maybe!<strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde bombshell rushed through the airport in her black pants and cream-colored sweater, pulling a black suitcase in hand. After the, as Mark Salling called it, "<em>assloads of security<em>" she sat down on a bench outside Gate B and opened the front pocket of her suitcase to retrieve her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts list and first called her mother to tell her that she'd just landed safely. Upon hanging up, she received a text from Lea. It read "**Lady D! Pics of u landing at JFK get to me before u even call! LOL ;)**". The young blonde performer chuckled causing an older man to look over at her. He didn't recognize her so he turned as away as she began to compose a response. "**seriously? now i'm freaking out looking for paparazzi! thanks princess lea .**"

As she hit send she looked up and saw her chauffeur had arrived in a black Cadillac SUV. She signaled over to the gentleman and he pulled up to her promptly. "Have you been waiting long?", she asked hoping the answer was no. "No, ma'am." He said politely as he got out of the car and placed her luggage in the trunk. She got in and put on her seat belt after he opened the door for her. After getting in he did the usual introductions. "Hello, Ms. Agron", he started in a charming manner. "My name is James and if you have any requests, please feel free to ask." She greeted him in return in her usual sweet manner.

He took his black hat off and placed it in the passenger's seat. He then collected a large bouquet of red roses and baby's breath flowers from what seemed to her as nowhere. I was given a package to deliver to you. There's no name of whom it may be from but I'm sure I can find out later when I return to the garage. There's also an envelope with it but it fell off. I apologize, Ms. Agron." James said, scratching his dark brown hair tentatively as if he was unsure if she would freak out or not. "Oh wow, thank you, James." Dianna replied sweetly as she took the envelope from his hands. "By the way, James, there's no need for the formality. You can call me Dianna." "Thank you, Dianna. Enjoy your ride and please buckle up! We wouldn't want another Princess Di car crash again, would we?" The chauffeur said with a small laugh at the end of his phrase. Dianna obliged and opened the envelope.

She shrugged as she examined the envelope, assuming it was just an enthusiastic fan. But when she pulled the letter out of the envelope, she gasped at the elegant card that resembled a wedding invitation. The only message written anywhere on it was "I love you", embossed into the paper in gold ink. She raised a curious eyebrow as she turned the card over several times to look for a name or an inkling of identity from it's sender. Dianna let out a sigh as she began to put it back into it's envelope. James, having heard the sigh, turned to face her. "Everything okay, miss?" He asked politely, wondering if she was somehow displeased by his driving or something of that subject. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just curious as to who sent this. It couldn't just have been a fan. Only a few people know what driving company I hire." she responded, inadvertently revealing more than she intended to. "I could call the garage if you don't mind the bluetooth and ask if you would like." He said, indicating a small silver and black earpiece he had on the right side of his head. "No, it's okay. I don't want to be any trouble" she said, pushing the roses on her lap to the side and crossing her legs. "It's no trouble at all, Ms..." he caught himself mid-name, "Dianna, I mean." "Alright then. Thank you very much, James" she responded as she adjusted an air-conditioning vent.

She reached into her panda-pattern purse to retrieve her iPod. As the large vehicle drove over a pothole, the contents of her purse spilled out onto the seat next to her. "My apologies, Dianna. You know how roads are." James said with a shrug. He paid no attention to her and her spilled purse, but instead focused on the road and adjusting the car's rear view mirror. "It's near one o'clock now. Everyone should be back from lunch by now. I'll give my boss a call now" He stated, pulling a Droid X from his shirt pocket. "Okay, thank you" she answered. After gathering her wallet, cell phone, make up, travel toothbrush (something Chris had convinced her to keep with her "in case of emergencies"), emergency tampons, tic-tacs, and other miscellaneous objects, she put everything in her lap. She put the purse on the middle seat and began to put things back into it.

As she was placing her keys into it, she noticed a folded white paper that had not fallen out. She curiously unfolded it and saw that it was merely one of the many notes exchanged between her and Mark during choir room scene rehearsals. It read "Dianna Agron: Beautiful. Bookworm. Hipster." in Mark's neat script. It also had a stick figure with blonde hair and a small dog in a purse scribbled at the bottom. She laughed as she looked at it. Somehow the envelope, containing the mysterious card floated into her lap. She looked from the shred of paper to the envelope several times. "Please deliver to Dianna Agron, arriving at JFK airport 4/23." was written on the envelope neatly. After noticing how the N's on both samples of writing looked very similar, she put them side by side to compare them more thoroughly. She leaned her head on the window of the right car door as she began to wonder if it had been Mark that had sent the letter and more importantly if he was in love with her. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of him like that or that she didn't like him or that she wasn't in lov-

"Ms. Agron...Miss..." James' voice broke her concentration. "Dianna?", he repeated, unaware she had been in deep thought. "Sorry?" She questioned, looking up from the crumpled paper and the fresh envelope. "The envelope was delivered by a man with a dark mohawk hair-style." Her heart rose upon hearing this. "Reception says he didn't leave a name but he was short and scrawny." Those words then made her heart drop from her head to her stomach. "Oh well thank you. Must've just been a crazy fan." Dianna said, with a small sigh. "You're welcome Dianna. We should be arriving at your destination in 10 to 15 minutes." "Thanks, James." she replied then gathered her belongings and stuffed them into her panda pattern purse.

After having James carry her bags inside, something she had insisted she could do herself, Dianna rode the elevator of her apartment building to her floor and got off. She settled in and then went to the refrigerator to get an apple and check the answering machine that lay on the counter next to the fridge. One was from Brad Falchuk reminding her to be back in town by the twenty-fifth, the second was from the pharmacy calling about a free trial of a new allergy medication, and the third was from her brother, Jason, saying that he wouldn't be at their parents' house until Friday instead of Wednesday like they'd planned. After checking her messages, she sat down with a glass of white wine and a book on her couch. It was a book called "Secret Admirer", recommended to her by Jason's girlfriend while she was home for Passover. "Wow. Coincidence much?" she thought to herself with a smile, but her concentration couldn't help but be eaten away by her need to know the mystery man's identity.


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

_**Mark's "point of view" (air quotes, because it's more about him but it's not actually because his POV). ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>In need of a man with a mohawk hairstyle (black hair or dark brown) to deliver a package. Preferably short and stocky. Contact <em>", an anxious Mark Salling typed into a silver dell laptop. He sat at his mother's kitchen table, in a white v-neck shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, with his morning coffee and the business card of a printing company that had helped him with fliers for an ornithological club event. Upon realizing that Craig's List could be used for _"other"_ things, he added to his original message. "_PS- The package is an envelope. I'm not being kinky or nothin'..._" He submitted his advertisement then shut the computer and dumped the rest of the coffee into the sink and went out onto the wooden dock that led to a small pond. He took in a deep breath of the fresh Texas air and sat down beside his father.

He greeted his father, John, and took his socks off so he could dip his feet in the water. "Hey Pop" Mark said, dropping his left foot into the warm April water. "Morning, Mark." The older of the Sallings replied. John Salling had a grey hair and a kind face. The same face that must have hereditarily been passed onto Mark. He wore a grey t-shirt, wrangler jeans, and a forest green baseball cap. John was a real life Brett Favre jean commercial (a joke Condy Salling had come up with when her son was home visiting) and the man Mark came to for advice whenever it was needed. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something." He said, reaching for an extra fishing pole that had been laid on the dock. He attached a barbed lure to the line as he spoke. "What? Ya make a sex tape with that Hilton girl, kiddo?", John joked. He slapped a firm had on his son's back, laughing heartily. "No really, what's gotcha down, boy?" he asked, taking his hat off, rubbing his short hair (as Mark habitually did too), and placing it back on his head. "Dianna." He mumbled, casting his line into the water about 20 yards in front of the two men on the dock. "Dianna?", John questioned. "Dianna Agron. She's the blonde at work. Not the one who choreographs. She's one of my co-stars." The younger of the men refreshed his father's memory. "Oh!" John said, a light bulb moment occurring within him. "Dianna! Yes, yes! I remember now!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed some sleep from his eyes. "What's troubling you about this Dianna girl?" "Well, I like her but we're like family. It ain't like she'd ever think about me like that. Me and my costars? We're like brothers and sisters...", he trailed off looking down at his feet. John looked at him, stroking his stubble lightly. "Son, I got three words for ya. Git-R-Done. There ain't nothin' that my boy can't do. Gettin' a girl sure ain't a problem. Never has been." Pep talks were John's speciality. After he finished speaking he got up from the dock and walked back into the house.

Beginning to relax on the dock with a fishing rod in hand, he dozed off. He awoke to the feeling of his mother's hands on his chest shaking him awake. "Mark, you're phone won't stop ringing and I don't know how to shut it off!" she shouted to him. He rose from his sleeping position on the dock and took the phone from her. It read "2 New Messages", one being an email and the other a text from one, Lea Michele. The email was a response to Mark's Craig's List post and the text from Lea read "Planning a partay for Lady D? Ideas? Ps- what'd you get her?" Mark texted back upon reading the message. "Alice in Wonderland themed dinner? And I can't ruin it. You two basically share a head. If you know, she knows...eerie ;)"

The next day, Mark flew out of Texas and to New York, where he met the man who responded to his advertisement. The man looked suspiciously like him, which was Mark's goal, and was good at following directions. He did exactly as he was told and left the rose bouquet and envelope at the chauffeur company's front desk.

"If I may ask, sir? What's all this about? It's not a bomb or anything I could be arrested for, right?" The man asked, counting the twenty-dollar bills that had been handed to him by Mark. "Nah, man. Just a secret admirer type thing" he said, adjusting his aviator sunglasses. He tried his hardest to disguise himself so his messenger wouldn't recognize him (not that a twenty-something New York man would watch _Glee._) After a brief exchange about how "someday the 'hawk would come back in style", Mark sped off and joined Cory, Lea, and Amber at Lea's summer apartment.

"Knock knock?" He greeted as he opened her apartment door with the key she had given to each of the cast members as a present. The three of his co-stars were sitting on an off-white velvet couch, drinking soda (in Cory's case, beer) and talking about Dianna's upcoming birthday.

"Well not to outshine y'all, but I think I'mma be the one to give her a killer b-day" he said, sitting down in a chair across from the couch. "Oh really, birdfreak?" Cory questioned with a cocked eyebrow. He'd been suspicious of him since Mark had let slip that he'd interested in only one woman "exclusively". "Hell yeah" he said, cracking open a bottle of water and spilling his entire plan to them.

"So? Whataya think?" Mark questioned as he sat back on the chair upon finishing up the details of his plan. "That's sooooo cute!" Amber half-squealed. "Well..." Lea paused, feigning apprehension, "I'm just kidding! That's so great, Mark!" Cory just laughed, feeling quite smart and triumphant. "I was right!" He shouted, with a grin that could only be described as the "Cory-Face". "Shut up!" Mark shouted, jokingly. He threw a skittle at his friend, in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that he was smitten with the young blonde. "Mark..." Lea said in a voice that to many would sound like a flirty voice, but it was actually just Lea's usual happy manner. "You haven't really finished. She gets the roses and the card, then what?" "Oh right!", he said, scratching his neck. "So she'll get the roses and stuff and I'll let it eat at her for a week and when the thirtieth rolls around, if she hasn't already figured it out, I'll tell her. I'll tell her in front of everyone at her party. Even if she doesn't love me back, telling her how I feel will be a kickass present!" He said excitedly. "Alright calm down, Texas Ranger" Amber joked when she saw how excited he was. There had always been a weird flirtation between Naya and Mark but Mark and Dianna were just something every cast-member had always thought about. Somehow it seemed everyone was rooting for "Salgron" to work out. Naya and Mark, the glee stud-muffins, would never have made it exclusively but Mark and Di? They'd last forever if given the opportunity.


	4. Chapter 2 Part III

**I honestly had a lot of fun writing this because it was just too damn cute. I love Mark and Dianna. I just wish Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck did too. As always, I don't own Glee and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Dianna, you look fabulous!" Naya Rivera said, gasping upon seeing the blonde beauty step out of her bathroom in a black, white, and purple dress with black flats. "Thanks, Nay-Nay." she said affectionately. "So why exactly am I dressing up?"<p>

"You, my dear, are going to have the most spectacular night of your life!" Lea said with excitement. "Oh. My. God. You guys did not set me up on a blind date for my birthday, did you?" She shrieked, her eyebrow cocked as she glared at the girls sitting on Naya's bed. "Not blind, and not a date...but kind of a "I need glasses to read" sort of "let's spend time together" type thing..." Lea replied, not really knowing what to call it. "Well who's the guy?"

Just as Jenna was about to reply, Naya heard a knock on her hotel room door. "It's me." Jason Agron, Dianna's younger brother, said with a smile. "Um, what's going on?" Dianna questioned, worrying they'd just set her up on a date with her _brother_.

"Nothing." Lea and Naya said as they linked their arms with her and took her to the door. "Hey. You look awesome", he said with a smile. "She ready?" He looked at Lea, who nodded in response.

He took her by the arm and walked with her to the elevator. "Um...Jason" she stood in the elevator awkwardly and looked at the floor "Are you my date?" "No, of course not!" He winced jokingly at the thought. "I'm just your chauffeur and the guy who-stares at him angrily and makes sure he doesn't get handsy." He joked, wrapping an arm around his sister who looked quite nervous and scared. "Okay" She said softly and walked out with him when they got to the ground floor of the New York Hilton where the Glee cast was staying while they were there shooting.

He walked her across the street to a parked limousine with dark tinted windows. "Lady Dianna Agron, I present to you your escort for this evening, Lord Mark Salling." Jason joked with a courteous smile.

He opened the limousine door to reveal Mark sitting in the back seat with in a dark three piece suit and a top hat. His look much resembled the Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland, which was the goal. Mark got out of the car to allow her to get in. Jason closed the door behind them and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Happy Birthday, Little Lamb." He greeted her after they were alone. "Mark" She uttered in disbelief and confusion "What is this?" She asked. He laughed at how cute he thought she looked when she was surprised.

"Nothing. Just a friend and someone who wants to be more than that celebrating a birthday." Mark leaned in and took a deep breath before realizing that the privacy screen was down. He quickly hit the button so her brother couldn't see them and pecked her softly. Their lips collided in a soft expression of his love.

"Um, Mark" she breathed heavily as she pulled away from the kiss. Before she could question him or anything that would happen that night, he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head softly on his shoulder. Dianna rubbed her cheek softly with the velvety-suede material of his jacket.

"You look like something out of-" "Alice in Wonderland?" He cut her off and laughed. "Exactly." Dianna smiled her pearly-white-million-watt-smile. She began to blush as Mark kissed the top of her head. "By the way, Di, I love the new haircut." "Aw, thank you." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

If someone who didn't know them personally or who they were would have seen them, they'd think these two were on their way to their honeymoon. They were so relaxed. So natural. So perfect together.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight, Mark?" She said upon realizing that they'd been in the car for well over an hour, talking about whatever came to mind. "I thought we'd spend a nice quiet night away from the city and all the paparazzi and that kinda stuff." He replied, still trying to hide her surprise. "Mark" she cocked her eyebrow, wanting to know more. "Mhmm?" He answered, pretending he was oblivious for her obvious yearning to find out.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, he took out a notebook and a pencil. "Wanna play hangman?" He offered sweetly. "Sure" "Do you wanna go first or me?" "You go." Dianna replied with a sweet smile. The mohawked actor stuck his tongue out trying to concentrate on the write phrase to use. When he thought of the right one he wrote down enough spaces for six words. He jotted " _ _ _ /_ _ _ _'_/_ _ _ _/ _ _ _/ _ _ _ _ _/ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?" onto the paper and laughed when she scrunched her nose. He drew a noose and an executioner, which was really just a stick man who looked angry. They played until she couldn't figure it out. "Alright, fine, Princess" He conceded. "The answer was 'Why aren't Puck and Quinn together?' You lose!" He laughed and she took the paper from him. "My turn!" She giggled, taking his pencil.

"Lord Mark, Lady Dianna, it is my pleasure to tell you we've arrived at your destination." Jason voice came over the intercom and they both laughed at the formality. Mark had come up with the whole 'Lord Mark and Lady Dianna' joke but it still seemed weird to him.

When they arrived, they were in Atlantic City, New Jersey. "Atlantic City, Mark?" she read a near-by sign as she and Mark got out of the car. "No, my lady, this is Wonderland. Come. Let's have tea!" He said in his best Mad Hatter voice. Before he could finish his sentence, they both began laughing hysterically right there on the beach. They walked along the beach before coming to an area with a blanket, candles and Mark's old _C.F._ _Martin Guitar Co._ made acoustic.

She laughed, staring at the scene before them and then at Mark. It was just so cheesy. So perfect. "Mark, is this a date?" He couldn't help but smile. "Not unless you want it to be" He turned, faced her, and took her hands in his. He sat down on the red blanket that laid softly on the sand. "Dianna, we've known each other at least two years. In two years, a lot can happen. You can go from that girl who guest-star on Heroes to Quinn Fucking Fabray, the hottest girl on Glee. You can also fall in love with that girl. I did. Di, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. Look, I'm no good with words" She smiled and stared into his loving eyes. She felt like protesting against his last statement but it wasn't worth it to ruin the moment. "but Adele is." The young man picked up his guitar and wrapped the frayed strap around himself. He began to finger-pick the string softly. His hand moved up the neck swiftly and he began to sing Adele's "_Love Song". _

"_Jesus Christ, she's beautiful. Is there anything in the world more perfect than her?"_ Mark thought to himself as he sang the words "However far away I will always love you."

"_Oh my god. Is this really happening? Mark Salling loves me?_" She thought to herself. She usually thought in her normal speaking voice but in that moment, her mind was screaming. She was so confused yet so elated. "_Just tell him, Di! Tell him you love him back! Tell him now! No! Wait til he's done. You don't want to interrupt him!_" She argued with herself, trying to decide what to do and say.

When he finished, he gazed into her hazel eyes and took a deep breath. "I love everything about you, Dianna. I love that when you get sidetracked, you get really hyper and sometimes you stand on your tippy-toes like a little kid asking for candy. I love that when you read, your breathing slows down and you look so peaceful. I love that you're the most beautiful woman in the world, yet you're so modest." He rambled for quite a while. He was so entranced, he'd basically forgotten how to shut his own mouth.

"I love that you're not afraid to be weird, which you've practically turned into an art form. I love that when you have a bitchy script as Quinn, you cry and apologize a million times when we finish shooting. I love that you don't talk about your personal life with the press. God knows if you did, I must just die knowing how many guys other than got to hold you and call you their's. I love the cute face you're making right now that looks like you want me to stop talking, but if I do, you won't have any words to say and it'll just be an awkward silence" Before either could reckon what was going on, she leaned in, wrapped both arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Seconds passed, then minutes. They were brought back to Earth by the sun shining down directly over them as it began to set. She lay comfortably on top of him, pecking his lips sweetly. It wasn't a Quinn/Puck onscreen moment, it wasn't a publicity stunt, it was just two people in love being so natural with each other. After coming to realizing where she was and what she felt, she broke their silence.

"Oh, wow." She exhaled, gathering her thoughts. "_Alright, Di, don't screw this up!_" The blonde actress gave herself an internal pep-talk quickly. "Mark, I feel the exact same way about you. I love when you sing. I love when you dance. I love when you goof off with Cory and Kevin at work. I love the faces you make when you get yelled at for it. I love that you love me. I love that I don't have to hide these feelings anymore." Dianna spilled her guts, hoping she'd just done him justice. "Every morning when we're at work, all I want is to storm up to Ryan, Brad, and Ian and demand a scene with Puck, just so I can fantasize we're together." She laughed, embarrassed at just how much she loved the man, lying underneath her. "Seriously, babe?" "Yes" She whispered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "I have actually done that..." He mused, his cheeks also flushing.

"But, it was pointless so I started reading this thing called 'fanfiction'. It's basically fans writing fiction, duh, about us. I honestly think it's better than our jobs." Mark chuckled, the very words coming from his mouth embarrassed him. "Yeah? Tell me about it."

She knew what fanfiction was. She even wrote some of her own, both for Glee and Alice In Wonderland. Dianna just wanted to hear him explain it, because it meant hearing his voice talking to her. Only her.

"Alright, so there's this one author I like in particular. Her username is LilGulie5. She writes really some pretty epic stories. They're kinda long for an internet website but in real life, they'd probably be like a short novel or something." He placed his hands behind his head, showing just how comfortable and relaxed she'd made him. "One's called Just Let Me Try. It's like twenty chapters of Quick goodness. I read it at night when I can't sleep because I can totally imagine us together when I read it. There's a sequel too. It's called We Can Do This." He laughed at the story titles. "I think she knows my lines better than I do. Anyways, the sequel is Puck and Quinn after the baby, except they've kept it and they're together. It's so damn sweet. It's like a bowl of sugar exploded. She's even got my way of talking down." She smiled down at him, not wanting him to ever stop talking.

"And there's this other girl, I can't think of her username at the moment, but she writes amazing stories about us. It's not Puck and Quinn, it's specifically Mark and Dianna. It's amazing. My favorite is this one where we go to an Adele concert and that fuckin' Alex Pettyfer dickwad shows up and I beat the living shit out of him and then the two of us go home and bang." He laughed, realizing just how ridiculous it all sounded. "_God I hope she doesn't think I'm as dumb as I do._" He thought to himself, really curious if she did.

"Mark?" She finally spoke, easing off of him and then laying down beside him. The young blonde propped herself up on her left elbow. "Is there French in that particular story?" She gazed into his eyes, studying him carefully. "Yeah? Why?" He asked, with a quite confused look on his face that she found adorable. "I, um" She spoke in a low tone just above a whisper. "I wrote that story, Mark." "Whoa." He sat back, both shocked and amused. He didn't know what to say. "It was awesome, Di." He rose from his relaxed spot on the blanket.

"Shit" He said under his breath as he gathered his guitar, blew out the candles, and picked up his "Mad Hatter" hat from its place in the sand. "What?" She said, still propped up on her elbow on the blanket. "There was kind of a dinner for you at your apartment tonight. We didn't miss it." Mark chuckled nervously and ran a hand through the thin strip of hair on his head. She loved when he did that.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked, rising from her spot and wrapping two loving arms around him. "Nothing. We're just like an hour and a half late and it takes two hours to get back. Chris and Jenna are going to kill us. Well, me, not you." "It's okay, we'll just explain everything when we get back. Besides, don't tell anyone, but I'd much rather be alone with you than surrounded by them." She felt him smiling brightly as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his chin.

They gathered the rest of their things from the sand and walked back to the car, hand in hand. "Does this mean we're dating now?" She'd asked him, slipping into the back seat with his jacket over her shoulders. "If you want to be." He responded, shrugging his shoulder.

He was trying to keep his cool but inside he was screaming "_We better be. You're wearing my jacket, I'm carrying your purse, and we just spilled our guts on that beach_."

In her head the only thoughts she could manage were "_Oh god, please! Yes, please! Just imagine! Mark and Dianna Salling. Dianna Salling. Dianna Agron-Salling? Dianna Salgron?_"

"If it's about if I wanted to date you, our anniversary is, like, years ago." She joked and he laughed, but inside she was serious. She'd loved him since the first time they read the script for "_Preggers_". He had too.

On the long drive home, they talked for what seemed like a lifetime. In reality it was about two and a half hours. The discussion topics ranged from how'd they tell their friends, to if they ever saw their new relationship being a problem with the media. He'd even confessed that he was the one who'd sent the card that he hired a courier to deliver it and that he wanted the courier to look somewhat like him so she'd be confused because he found her confused face adorable.

When they got back to New York City, he took her to her apartment building and they met with their friends as if it was a twentieth high school reunion.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Cory asked Mark then turned toward Dianna. "Lea basically lost her voice yelling at your brother, Di!" He joked, wrapping both arms around them. Darren happened to snap a picture of the cute scene before him with his cell phone.

At dinner that night, Mark and Dianna told the cast of Glee as well as her best friend, Addison, who'd they invited to the party. Floods of congratulations came their way. Mark even gave her present in front of everyone, which was a black skull with diamonds for eyes pendant. He put it on her and everyone cheered as if they'd just gotten friends couldn't be happier for them, but more importantly, Mark and Dianna couldn't be either.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you saw your shoutout, Katie (Lilgulie5)! I love your stuff! Reviews are always appreciated! PS- That story that Mark says Dianna wrote isn't real but I will write if I get enough requests in the reviews! Love you all!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

_**I really hate that Puck and Quinn haven't had a single conversation throughout season two. I thought that if Di and Mark were together, they'd have a problem with that too. Ryan Murphy has sort of become the Harry Frazee (most hated man in Red Sox fandom) of Glee, so I thought I'd play with that a little. I wrote it over a long span of time, so the mood changes back and forth. I hope you don't mind. Please read and review! **_

_**PS-I'm submitting this BEFORE "New York" airs. If Puck and Quinn, by some miracle, have a scene together and you read this AFTER seeing the finale, please just go with the flow.**_

* * *

><p>A week later, Mark and Dianna and the rest of the cast were back in Los Angeles. Mark and Di had scheduled an appointment with their bosses, now that Glee was over for a long hiatus, to announce their relationship and confront them about their lack of scenes in season two.<p>

"Good afternoon, miss." A cheery Mark Salling said in an attempt to gain Paramount's receptionist's attention. "Oh, hello." The young, red headed woman looked up at the pair in front of her.

"Dianna Agron and Mark Salling? We have an appointment at two." Dianna added, placing her hand on the tall counter that separated her new boyfriend, herself, and the receptionist. "Oh, yes, here you are." The receptionist said, finding their names in the appointment listings on her computer. "Floor 12, here's your badges." She handed them two laminated visitor's badges and they went on their way.

They avoided holding hands until their news was broken to their bosses. They'd scheduled the appointment to tell them and to make sure that their relationship wouldn't affect their work. When they got to the twelfth floor, they walked down the long hallway to Dante Di Loreto's office.

"Mark! Dianna!" An energetic Ian Brennan called to them as they entered the large room. In the middle sat a large table. On it laptops, notebooks, legal pads, and assorted pens. "Hey, guys." Mark said with a smile, but Dianna could tell that he was very nervous about their announcement.

"So you requested this meeting. May I ask what this about?" Ryan questioned, rubbing his chin as if he was skeptical or suspicious. Ryan crossed his legs and took off the silver sunglasses that had been sitting on top of his head.

"Well", Mark started anxiously. He and Dianna sat down at the table, in the chairs closest to the door. He swallowed hard, trying to remember the words he'd rehearsed in his head. Dianna, who was amazing at reading her boyfriend, swept in to save him.

"We've discussed this thoroughly with each other and our managers and such, and we've decided to tell you and possibly the public", she grabbed his hand, "that Mark and I are dating." Both smiled brighty as they gauged their bosses reactions. _"Fuck Glee if it costs me my girl._" Mark thought to himself, hoping their new relationship wouldn't affect their work.

He looked over at Dianna who's mouth had faded from a smile to biting her lip. She watched their faces carefully as she smoothed the silky purple fabric of her dress. After a minute or two of exchanging glances and processing the information, Brad was the first to speak.

"Wow, guys. That's just amazing. Congratulations" He said, smiling proudly as if his son just brought him news of an engagement. He moved a long, brown strand of hair away from its place in front of his eyes, but it soon returned when he was startled by Ryan slamming his hands down onto the table.

"Well!" He said, "It's not like we're surprised, now are we?" The small man, laughed and so did the other executives as they remembered all the conversations they'd had about the two. After regaining seriousness, Ryan typed his assistant's number into the phone sitting in the middle of the large table. "Now, as for your contracts, we'd like to have new ones drawn up to ensure that this doesn't affect the show." "Of course, of course." Mark replied with a brief smile. Things were going far better than they had expected.

"Ryan, Ian? Is there anyway that we could stop all these Finn/Quinn shannigans anytime soon? It's weird kissing someone I consider a big brother and it's a little weird that Puck and Quinn haven't spoken since the baby in season one." Dianna laughed, but meant every word of what she'd said. "Yeah, I'm honestly pretty tired of my girl mackin' with my best friend at work. It's just straight up bull, dude." Mark added, crossing his arms.

"Well, Dianna," Ryan started. "We like to think we're using the Finn/Quinn situation as a build up so that when Rachel and Finn get together it's more special. It'll be worth the wait, I assure you." He said, straightening his lavender bow tie. "As for Puck and Lauren, people love them. It wouldn't be right to break up such a crown pleaser."

Mark shifted in his seat, almost angrily. He wanted so badly to get up and punch his bosses for what they'd done to his and his girlfriend's characters. "_God, I'm even thinking like Puck now,_" he thought to himself. Instead, Dianna placed a gentle and calming hand on top of his leg under the table. He swallowed hard and then reached into the pocket of his black leather jacket. From it, he retrieved a folded up packet of papers.

"Dante, this is a list of rants and requests from fans on Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter and such. Feel free to read them aloud." He said daringly. It was this same confidence that had made Dianna fall for him and had landed him the role as McKinley High's resident badass.

Dante reached across the table and began to flip through the eight-page packet. "Oh, and those are just some of my favorites. There are many, many, many more." Mark said wrapping a confident arm around his blonde girlfriend. Dianna smiled at him proudly. She mouthed the words "I love you" and he did too.

"'_**I would trade my mother for a Quick moment in season two.' **_" Dante began reading aloud. "_**'If Quinn and Puck don't happen soon, I will eat myself.' 'They had a baby and he admitted he loves her. We should at least know if she loves him back! Fuck you, Glee, Fuck you so hard!' **_" Brad shook his head and Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose upon realizing just how much their audience loved Puck and Quinn together. They felt so stupid for not seeing this in their ratings and research. Dante read on." _**'It's supposed to be Finchel and Quick. Not all this Luck and Fuinn bullshit!' **_" They sat awkwardly as Dante plopped the packet down onto the table, unable to read more.

"Look, Mark. Di. We can't just go changing everything. This is how it's going to be. Season two is over-" Mark cut him off. He'd been angry over the writing for months, but he had to go with the flow if he wanted to keep his job. Now was his chance to explode and he took it.

"And we didn't have _one_ scene together with the exception of New Directions scenes. You guys _at least_ owe it to the fans to bring some closure to their relationship. Everyone knows Puck's an ass and Quinn has ridic' standards, but you _never even gave a reason_ for their break-up! The_ fans _don't know and what's worse, is _we_ don't know. Hell, do _you_ even know?" Mark emphasized his anger and slammed his fist down on the table as he got more heated.

"Look, it's complicated. How about we write a few Puck and Quinn scenes and if this little flame between you two keeps burning long enough, maybe they'll date. But for now, I think we're done here." Ryan said, angrily. He wasn't one for confrontation and he was like the cast's father. A father can't have his child yelling and being rebellious. He pointed to the door, but the pair didn't get up immediately.

"_This little flame?_" Mark repeated angrily. "This little flame? It's your job to _write_ and _direct_. It's _not _your job to criticize our relationship, seeing as your married to your laptop. This little flame? Who the hell do you think you are to-" Dianna grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair, trying to avoid a scene. "Let's go. Now. They're not worth it, babe." She said softly. She retrieved her dark sunglasses and purse off the table and pulled him out of the room before he had a chance to really detonate.

In the elevator, Dianna held his hand tightly and peppered kisses along his jaw in an attempt to soothe him. It worked but they both knew that this was just the beginning of a long line of issues at work. "Sweetie, it's okay. They just don't understand yet. They'll come around." she whispered, though she wasn't quite sure if she was saying that to reassure him or her. "Okay" He mumbled, not really wanting to admit that she was right.

They returned their visitor's badges at the front desk and headed to Mark's dark blue Nissan. As he was searching for his keys in his jacket pocket, Brad Falchuk came running out after them. "Mark! Dianna! Wait!" He called out to them breathlessly. When he reached them, he doubled over to catch his breath. When he finally did, he stood up and apologized.

"Di, Mark, I just wanna apologize for them. We all know you guys have great chemistry on and off screen. It's just Dante and Ryan have a plan in their heads and they don't want it changed at all. Ya know, Ryan's my best friend so I'll try to talk him into some Quick, but I can't guarantee anything." He said, dropping an apologetic hand on Dianna's shoulder.

"Hey, man. That's enough for us. No hard feelings?" Mark replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a bro-hug. "Not with me. But Ryan's pretty PMS-y right now. He's probably man-strating." Brad joked to lighten the mood, which worked on Dianna. "As for Dante, he'll be fine and I don't really think Ian has a side right now." "Well, we're cool now. Hit us up later, dude?" Mark found his keys and unlocked the car. Brad opened Dianna's for her and smiled. "Of course. Again, congrats'. You two make a lovely couple." "Thank you, Brad." She said, clicking her seat belt into the clasp.

"Sooo" Dianna finally said after they'd driven in silence for about five minutes. "Sweetheart, that was a disaster." Mark laughed at their whole situation and she did too. "Yeah, but seeing you fight for us was maybe the sweetest thing I've ever seen you do." Dianna leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek, giggling when her lip-gloss left some residue on his tan skin.

"Want me to lick it off, babe?" She whispered in her sexiest voice possible as she nibbled on his ear. He closed his eyes upon reaching a stop light and moaned softly. "Mhmmm" He responded, barely able to use his words. "Okay, baby." She replied in a low, sultry tone. Dianna then retrieved a paper napkin from her purse, dabbed it on the tip of her tongue, and rubbed the lip-gloss off of her boyfriend with the damp napkin. "Wait, what?" He said confused when he felt the moist paper on his face.

"You. Are. An. Evil. Woman." He said inching closer to her face as the traffic light turned to yellow. Mark brought his face closer and closer until he could taste her breath. At that very moment the traffic light turned green and he backed away and accelerated. "As are you, Mr. Salling!" she shoved his arm playfully.

"Mark Salling," she said in her maternal tone as if he was in some sort of trouble. "You didn't buy your own album on iTunes, did you?" The young blonde actress giggled as she looked through his iPod which was connected into his stereo system. "I also own every Glee song..." He admittedly shyly. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red and Dianna reached across the console to kiss his cheek once again. She scrolled through his album list and picked her favorite song from his album. He rapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of his song 'Musical Soulmate.'

"Ya know, babe, I'll never understand why people think this song's about Naya or Lea", he took his right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on top of his girlfriend's. "Wait, it's not about Naya?" She questioned, having been one of those people he just mentioned. "No, of course not!"

He responded quickly.

"It's about you, silly! 'I remember when I realized the depth of your beauty for the first time'?" Mark began quoting his own song, pointing out that the song was actually written for her. "'Sing another crazy note and I will be third below'? 'I don't care if you need my love'? Seriously, babe? We've been dating for a week and you're just putting this together now?" He began to laugh heartily at the embarrassed smile that crept onto Dianna's face as she finally understood the song's lyrics. He laughed more when she couldn't hide her smile by biting her bottom lip. "By the way, 'Pipe Dreams' is about you too." His smirk then turned into a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Mark." Dianna looked down at her cell phone then at her boyfriend. "What?" "It's almost three-thirty." He then remembered why she'd told him to get on the highway. "Shit, this is gonna suck." He replied, referring to their upcoming _Glee! Live_ tour. "Sweetheart, just think positively. We probably won't even have to talk them that often. Just avoid them." She placed a soothing hand on his right leg and rubbed it slowly. She knew all of his sensitive areas and this was one of them. "Okay, fine. Are you sure you packed everything?" Dianna nodded and shot a text to Lea saying they were going to be a bit late to the airport.

She looked at her pre-departure check list and then put it back into her purse. "Babe, take the next exit. We can stop at my place first." Dianna said, pointing to a road side. "No, mine's at the next one and then we can just loop to yours." "No, Mark, get off here." "Fine." He forfeited and got off at her exit. Once they arrived at her Glendale apartment, about twenty minutes from Mark's LA residence, she quickly gathered her pre-packed suitcase and travel bag. After they left her place, they went to Mark's so he could grab his luggage. They then rushed to LAX to meet up with the rest of the cast, Ryan, Ian, Brad, and the tour crew.

"You're late" Ryan said, his face cross. "Yeah, I know. We're sorry." Mark replied insincerely. "Everyone got everything? Last chance to check." Brad attempted to change the subject before another squabble broke out between Mark and Ryan. "Yup" The large group replied in a chipper and simultaneous fashion. Ian Brennan stepped in front of Ryan and Brad and gave everyone their boarding passes.

"Hey Mark, what seat you in?" Kevin shouted past the tall Canadian actor that standing in between him and his mohawked friend. Mark looked down at the blue ticket in his hand."14C, how about you?" "13C, dude! Awesome! I'm right in front of you!" Kevin shimmied between Cory and Lea who were in their own world talking about last year's tour. When he reached Mark, he asked what was going on between him and Ryan. "I'll tell you on the plane, Kev. It's a bit loud here." He whispered, trying to avoid Brad's concerned expression and Ryan's angry gaze.

Mark then turned to Dianna and nudged her with his elbow. "What seat are you in?" "14A, what about you?" She said, showing him the printed numbers on her ticket. "14C. Who's in between us?" He asked, looking around at the group before him. "Lea. Don't worry, Kevin and Cory are in front of us so don't freak out." She assured him, seeing the confused smirk on his face.

After boarding the plane and taking off, Cory, Lea, Mark, Kevin, and Dianna all leaned into a sort-of gossip circle. Cory and Kevin were turned around quite awkwardly. "So what happened?" Lea asked, having been curious about Di's text saying that there was a bit of trouble at their meeting. Mark and Di took turns recounting their story until they were done.

"Seriously? Even for Ryan, that's a bit douchey." Cory remarked. He wasn't a big fan of Ryan's, but he enjoyed his job so he bit his tongue for the most part. "That's awful, Di!" Lea wrapped her best friend into a warm hug. "Little flame? I might just fuck Di in his bed to prove that douchebag wrong!" Mark half-shouted, anger beginning to grow inside him. "Mark, language." Lea scolded him and flicked his ear. "Ow!" He looked at the petite brunette sitting next to him with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Anywaaaays" Kevin changed the topic so Mark wouldn't get angrier.

"So yeah, if you see Ryan, tell us so we can avoid him." Dianna said as she looked down at her iPad on which she was playing _Angry Birds_. "Does anyone know who they're rooming with?" Dianna asked as she paused her game and put her iPad in the pocket of the seat in front of her. "I think me and Cory are together and you and Lea" Mark replied with a grin.

The group chatted idly for the next hour or so before they each began to doze off or find interest in a game or their iPods. They arrived McCarren International Airport in Las Vegas at about five o'clock. They then went to rehearsal, kicked off their tour with an amazing performance, and then headed back to their hotel, the Monte Carlo. Luckily, Di and Mark had adjoining rooms.

"Dude, I'm not too tired. Wanna have, like, a mini party with the girls?" Cory asked after spitting his toothpaste into their bathroom sink and then sitting down on his bed. "Hell yeah, dude." Mark said, rising from his spot on the bed where he was flipping through the May issue of _Guitar World. _

"Knock knock? Everyone decent?" Cory called out, knocking on the door that connected their rooms. "It's not like Mark cares, but yes!" Dianna retorted. Giggles followed and the boys on the other side of the door laughed too. Mark opened the door and joined Dianna who was sitting on her bed, brushing her short blonde bob.

He sat behind her, placing small kisses along her neck as she giggled giddily. Mark pulled away from her soft skin momentarily and then addressed the group. "So you guys wanna head down to the bar and party like rock stars, or stay here and get shit-faced on candy and soda?" Cory raised his hand for the latter and so did Lea. Dianna just laughed, knowing that Mark knew the answer already.

Before they knew it, Dianna and Lea were dancing in their pajamas on the bed, Mark was laying upside down in the lounge chair next to the television, Cory was super hyper like a little boy, and there wasn't a single drop of Mountain Dew left in the three bottles they ordered from room service. As their sugar highs wore off, Mark climbed into Dianna's bed and Lea was cuddled up with Cory on her bed. "Babe, I should go. We gotta get up early tomorrow." Mark muttered into his girlfriend's ear when he realized he was starting to drift off. "No, no, just stay." She mumbled back. So he and Cory stayed in the girls' room that night. The next morning they took some tourist-y type pictures and played a few rounds of blackjack.

At about eleven in the afternoon, they went to the airport and left for the rest of their tour. Neither Mark or Dianna knew what they were more excited for - the tour or getting paid to spend time together. The entire cast boarding the Glee Jet, beaming like children on their way to Disney World.


	6. Chapter 4

_**I really hope you guys don't mind the bit of smut at the beginning. It's all in good fun, and honestly if Mark and Dianna were dating, I'd have no doubt that he'd have fantasies about his own girlfriend when he saw her Cosmo photoshoot. Please read and review!**_

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday night and Mark Salling had just played a few rounds of disc golf in a park Cory'd shown him. It was pretty late and he was exhausted so as soon as he got back to his and Dianna's shared hotel room, he crashed on the bed.<p>

"Di? Dianna? Princess?" He called out as he dropped his duffel bag of frisbees and binoculars, just in case he saw any birds, by the door. Seeing as he hadn't eaten since about one that afternoon, he headed to the small kitchenette where he found a post-it stuck onto the small black refrigerator. He grabbed a cold beer from the mini fridge and read the note. It said in her neat girly script:

Marky Mark-

Went shopping and to dinner with Naya and Jenna. Be back around 9. Love you! xoxo

-Di.

Normally, he'd be a bit frustrated that she'd gone out without calling him first to tell him, but her cosmopolitan photoshoot pictures had just come out and they hadn't...done the deed...in over a week. "_Score!_" he thought to himself, running into the bedroom, beer and sandwich in hand.

After finishing his sandwich and watching a few minutes of ESPNews, he quickly logged into the laptop that he and Dianna shared and opened a folder on the desktop labeled "Mark time" that consisted of his girlfriend's suggestive GQ photos and more recently, her cosmo photos. He glanced at the clock, which read 8:48 PM. "_Fuck it, I've got time._", Mark thought to himself before reaching his hand into his black basketball shorts and disappearing into his 'happy place'.

At about 9PM, when Dianna said she'd be back, Mark was spread out on their king-sized bed, happily stroking himself to an image that heavily featured Dianna's behind. Toes spread and moaning, he didn't hear his girlfriend open and close the door and drop her purse onto the floor loudly. Notably tired, she entered the room then shrieked at the sight before her. Upon her arrival, Mark slammed the lid of the laptop down and covered himself with a blanket.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He cursed and earned a scream from his girlfriend.

"Mark, what the hell?" She replied, angry and worried that he was looking at porn on their computer. "Dianna, I swear it's not what it looks like!", he tried to reason, but it was too late. Dianna was already sitting on the edge of their bed and opening the recently-closed laptop. When she realized that the images he was looking at were of in fact of her and not some red-light-district porn star, she was relieved. She was also visibly embarrassed.

"Oh I see." She murmured, closing the laptop and setting it down on the end table next to her side of the bed. "Honey it's okay." She whispered, propping herself up on her elbow and lounging beside her boyfriend. Dianna rubbed his short hair and smiled, somewhat ashamed of herself for thinking Mark would look at other women on the Internet.

"Thank you, baby." Mark replied with a sigh of relief. He'd only seen mad Dianna at work when she was playing Quinn but he didn't want to see it at home. "Besides, you have to admit", he smirked. "You look pretty damn hot in these pics', princess."

"Thank you, baby." She got up off the bed, then walked over to their dresser. She opened the top drawer and from it she retrieved a satin nightgown. Di then sat down at the vanity, removed her make-up, then undressed. Before she could slip on the purple pajamas, Mark piped up. "Hold up, babe. Why the nightie?" "Because it's night, Mark." She replied curtly. It had been a long day of being harassed by photographers, so the last thing on her mind was sex. "Ugh, fine." The mohawked man scoffed facetiously. He lifted the comforter and patted her side of the bed.

She climbed into bed and cuddled with Mark, who although had recently had the shit scared of him, maintained an erection. "Mark", Dianna mumbled, feeling it as she rubbed against him as she usually did while they slept. "Sorry, little lamb." He chuckled nervously. "W-want me to go take a-" But the blonde in bed was already nodding off to sleep. He gingerly crept out of bed and into their bathroom.

He shucked off his white wife-beater, black shorts, and polka-dot boxers. He snatched a towel off the pile of neatly folded towels by the bathtub and threw it over the chrome towel-bar near the shower. He stepped in and turned the water on slowly as not to wake Dianna. Deciding that a cold shower would only solve the immediate problem and not the actual sexual frustration, he let warm water run down his body and returned to his happy place. His muffled moans echoed as he reached his acme."_Whoa!_ _I'm fucking becoming Puckerman!_" Mark joked to himself as he rinsed the results down the drain and turned off the water. The moans had awoken Dianna, who'd fallen asleep with a similar thought about her boyfriend.

Dianna welcomed him into their bed after he'd toweled off and thrown a pair of underwear and sweat pants. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" She laughed, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her small arms around him like a child holding a teddy bear. "I can think of several things..." He joked and waggled his eyebrows. "Good night, Mark." She feigned anger and seriousness, but couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Morning, sleepy head." Dianna greeted the sleeping man in her bed with a kiss. "Wha-what?" He said, shifting awkwardly. "Nothing, babe. Go back to sleep." She smiled and kissed his nose sweetly. Together, they both returned to sleep. Later, they awoke to do some sight-seeing and then the concert at the Air Canada Centre.

At the concert, instead of Dianna's usual 'Lucy Caboosey' shirt, she donned a very controversial shirt with the words 'Likes Girls' on it. She being the only cast member who knew about it flaunted the shirt as a way of supporting the LBGT community, shocking the entire stadium and her cast members. But the shock had been far too much for her boyfriend, seeing as he imploded back at their hotel room.

"_There's no way she's gay. No fuckin' way. She and Lea are just friends. Just friends. That's all. Just friends_." Mark repeated to himself internally during the car ride home. "_It's not like she's using me. That's crazy shit. She's straight. She's totally straight._" He thought, trying not to question his relationship with her. It wasn't that he was against her being gay; he was just against being her beard.

"Baby, let me explain", she started. Dianna sat down on the bed and invited her clearly upset boyfriend to join her. "What the hell was that, Di? Are you honestly gay? Have you been using me? Like seriously, what the hell? What the fuck?" He began shouting and rose from his seat on the bed. "Honey, calm down. I wore it as an homage to the LBGT community. I'm not gay." She whispered, still sitting on the bed calmly. "Oh." was all Mark could manage. He then sat down on the bed and held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I should've told you I was going to wear the shirt." She whispered to him. "No, I'm sorry I freaked."

Neither of the two slept that night. Instead they took turns telling each other what they liked about the other. The stunt she'd pulled that night. That was definitely mentioned more than once, as well as her bravery and the fact that she was _Mark's _role model.

In the morning, before she even showered, Dianna spent at least half an hour posting a statement about the previous night's stunt. Texts from Cory, Kevin, Amber, and Lea all flooded her phone, begging for answers about the t-shirt. All she replied was a link to her tumblr post about it.

"I love you" Mark said, dreamily as he propped himself on his elbow in bed. The way he said was different though. Mark had found a new level of respect for his girl. She wasn't just a Hollywood good girl, she was the ultimate role model and he couldn't be any more proud of the woman he was lucky enough to call his.

The whole cast gathered in one of the hotel's ballrooms for breakfast. Of course, Mark felt the need to display a little affection at the table to prove she really wasn't gay while she explained. The entire group gaped, clapped, and stared at her in amazement. "That is literally the most noble thing I've ever heard, little lamb!" Amber said, trapping her in a hug. "Damn, the balls on you, girl!" Kevin joked and flashed a thumbs up to her from across the table. Lea could only beam at the girl. She and Dianna both silently agreed to hug later because the paparazzi could be anywhere, trying to say that she lied and was actually a lesbian. Though Amber and Kevin were quite vocal about their praise, some where clearly taken aback. Chris, having been so moved by her stunt, wiped away a few tears and then got up from his seat and lifted her from her chair into a suffocating hug.


End file.
